Thor - My MCU
by xGeekyNerdGirl1994x
Summary: Meria is a sorceress and a warrior. She's also Loki's wife. Follow her story through the events of Thor. First part of my MCUverse. Loki/OC Smut in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, what's up everyone. I'm back with a new story and my first for Marvel Cinematic Universe stories. I decided to do a little experiment with this. I created five characters for the MCU and I plan to write the movies that they're in. This is part 1 and introduces my first of five characters._**

 ** _Name: Meria  
_** ** _Partner: Loki (Husband)_** ** _Hair color: Long black hair  
_** ** _Eye Color: Amber brown  
_** ** _Attire: Wears black and purple armor with a black cloak that she wears when she travels or during special occasions.  
_** ** _Powers: Magic. Uses knives and daggers as weapons. Can also use a sword when needed.  
_** ** _Personality: Can act like a lady but can be stubborn and a warrior when needed. Cares deeply for her family and home and will do anything to protect it.  
_** ** _Back Story: Was originally supposed to marry Thor on an arranged marriage but ended up falling in love with Loki. After a long fight with Odin, they were finally able to marry. She was originally raised as a farm girl on the outskirts of Asgard and was mentally abused by her parents and admonished for her ability to use magic. Considers Odin and Frigga as her actual parents._**

 ** _So, this list of stories will include the following movies: Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: Ragnarok, The Avengers, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Iron Man 3, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 and 2, and a one-shot that kind of ties into Spider-Man: Homecoming, and it all leads to Avengers: Infinity War. All right, I'll hush and let you read the story lol_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not OWN Thor or any of its characters. I just own a little of the modified plot and my OC._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

"There you are, Lady Meria." One of the handmaidens said with a smile as she finished my hair. I had to look my best since my brother-in-law, Thor, would become King today. I was happy for him but I do wish my husband would ascend to the throne. He was just as good as Thor to be King, but in all honesty, Loki, would be a better King than Thor at this moment. I reprimanded myself for my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking things like that.

"Thank you, it looks quite lovely." I said while smiling sincerely. She really had done a fantastic job. It was a similar style that Frigga wears her hair, the only difference was none of my hair was up. It just fell into long black curls that went over my right shoulder. I also wore my dark purple armor that I often went to battle in. After the handmaiden thanked me for the compliment and left, I put my black cloak on and pulled my hair back over.

"My dear, you look simply wonderful." I heard a familiar voice say. I smiled happily and blushed as my husband, Loki, came into the room.

"Thank you, my love. You look handsome as always." I said before he leaned down and took my lips in loving kiss. Loki and I had been married for a few years now. I was originally supposed to marry Thor on an arranged marriage, but I ended up falling for the younger prince. It was a long and hard fight, but Loki and I managed to wed each other. These last few years have been a blessing to me. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to produce any heirs but we were in no rush, considering Loki wasn't getting throne.

"Thank you, my dear." Loki said as he kissed my hand and I blushed. Loki was such a charmer. You'd think after being with him for a few years, I'd be used to his charms but he still managed to make my heart flutter. "We must head to throne room, it's almost time." I nodded and we slowly walked there, holding his hand. Loki and I had learned to seal our presence from everyone else, so our conversations were always private.

"I know this is horrible of me considering I do love Thor, but I wish it was you becoming King of Asgard." I said honestly. Loki and I always told each other everything, especially when it came to our feelings.

"Meria, what is this about?" Loki asked, intrigued and surprised.

"It's just...Thor's arrogant, he's selfish, he lets his pride guide his actions instead of using his head. Loki, you have all the qualities of being a good King. It just bothers me that you're getting overlooked." I explained.

"I understand that, Meria. But it is Father's decision. Honestly, I could care less about being King. I've always just wanted to show that I'm Thor's equal." Loki said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"In my opinion, you have surpassed Thor." I said while smiling. Loki smiled back and we decided to head to the Throne room to watch Thor become King. Near the room, Loki left to go talk to Thor and I headed into the room and stood next to Frigga.

"Meria, you look beautiful." Frigga said while hugging me.

"Thank you, Mother. You as well." I replied. I could feel a glare towards my way and I knew who it was. Sif. Her and I have been at each other's throats for a long time. She and I used to get along just fine when I first arrived, until everyone learned that I was a Sorceress. After that, she and I have been at odds. After a while, Loki arrived and stood next to me. I looped my arm through his and waited for Thor to arrive.

Thor soon emerged from the hall and walked down to the Throne, being cocky as per usual. He soon arrived and kneeled before Odin and winked at his mother. I rolled my eyes lightly. He would never change. Everyone soon quieted down and I rested my head on Loki's shoulder, his hand intertwining with mine.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! As a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, in the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King...Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked his first question.

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin asked.

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?" Odin asked. I held my breath for this part. I could feel Loki tense. He felt the same as I did. Thor wasn't ready for this. He's selfish...

"I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, will proclaim you..." Odin started but then stopped. I could feel it too. Someone had snuck into the palace. Loki and I looked at each other for a moment. "The Frost Giants..." Odin then slammed his staff and I knew what was coming. He was using the Destroyer.

Since Thor's coronation was canceled, Loki and Thor followed Odin to the Weapons Vault. I decided to stay behind with Frigga. "How do you think the Weapons Vault got broken into? Heimdall should have been able to sense them." I asked curious and a little worried. How could they have cloaked themselves from being sensed and more importantly, how did they get here without using the Bifrost?

"I don't know, my dear." Frigga said while sighing slightly. I put my hand over hers and she held mine. Frigga was like an actual mother, more so than my own mother. My own mother made sure I hated myself and never allowed me to use magic. Frigga was the opposite, she supported me and encouraged me to use my magic and be myself. I loved her dearly.

I decided to go for a walk around the palace, after talking with Frigga some. After a few moments, I felt Loki appear next to me and allowed him to hug me.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"For the most part. Thor is livid. He wants to make Jotunheim pay but Father forbids it." Loki explained. I nodded. "I'm gonna talk to him, would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course, my love." I replied. Loki then grabbed my hand and we went to the banquet hall to talk to our brother.

 ** _And that's chapter one. Sorry, it was very long. I promise the chapters do get better as time goes. Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows, it means a lot to me. I do have this story finished. I'll try and update as much as I can.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of its characters. I only own Meria and whatever parts I modify from the movie.**_

Loki and I arrived just after Thor turned over the large table. He really was livid. Loki and I came out of our hiding spot and walked toward Thor. "You know it is unwise to be in my company right now, Loki, Meria." Of course, Loki and I didn't listen and Loki sat on Thor's left side and I sat on his right side.

"And you should know that we don't listen, dear brother." I said while smiling a little and putting my hand on his shoulder in support. Thor smiled a little at that.

"This was to be my day of triumph." Thor said.

"It will come. In time." Loki said.

"What's this?" Volstagg asked as he, Fandral, Hogun and Sif came into the room and saw the overturned table. Volstagg was a tall man with a brunette beard and mustache and was on the heavyset side. Hogun was an Asian looking man with long black hair and a straight face. Fandral was a short blonde haired man with a small beard and mustache and was quite the womanizer. And Sif was a long dark brown haired woman and she wore her hair in a ponytail.

I then heard Loki say to Thor lowly, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate the Asgard defenses once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army." Loki had a point. They may just try again but something was off about the way Loki was saying it. It sounded like he was egging him on. Was he trying to make Thor rebel?

"Exactly!" Thor exclaimed while standing up.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father." Loki quickly added in. Thor then gave Loki that look that we all knew to well. "No. No, no, no, no, no. I know that look!" Loki said.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor said, trying to convince Loki.

"Thor, it's madness!" I said while standing up as well.

"Madness. What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked, when he heard me yell it out.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor answered.

"What? This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim." Fandral reprimanded, trying to knock some sense into him.

"My Father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket." Thor explained. I looked and saw Loki shake his head while putting it in his hand. I reached over and touched the side of his face, where he grabbed my hand and held it. "We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden." Sif said this go around. I agreed with her.

"Not to mention it would be suicide." I said lowly. Loki had heard me and squeezed my hand and looked up at me. I don't know if Thor had heard me, but if he did, he elected to ignore me. The big oaf.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together? Fandral, Hogun?" Thor asked as he walked towards them. "Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did." Hogun answered for once. He was always so quiet, which would explain why he was called Hogun the Grim. Thor smiled and moved on to Volstagg.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd die and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked.

"You did." Volstagg answered. Damn, Thor was getting to them. It was up to Sif to resist. For once I hope she wins.

"Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?" Thor asked as soon as he reached Sif.

"I did." Sif said and I grinned at that. As much as we didn't get along, I had respect for Sif on her achievements.

"True, but I supported you, Sif." Thor said. Of course he'd try to take some of the credit. "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim." Thor said. Nobody said a thing, not even Loki or I. Well, looks like we're going to Jotunheim. Just great.

I made sure I had my weapons, a pair of knives that I used for close combat, and a set of 12 daggers that I use for long range. Even though I knew how to fight with a sword, I never learned to use knives or daggers, so Loki took time to teach me and I became good at it to the point where I preferred daggers and knives over anything else.

I walked over to Loki as we got ready to move out. "Why do I get the feeling that you were egging Thor on to go to Jotunheim?" I asked casually. Loki looked at me confused but I could see a little surprisement in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Loki said, trying to throw me off. I sighed.

"Loki, we've been married a few years now. I can read you like a book." I said while smirking. Loki sighed.

"I have my reasons, Meria. It's time Thor learned a lesson." Loki said quietly. I knew he was masking our conversation so the others wouldn't hear it.

"You are so devious." I said shaking my head and smiling. "I just hope it doesn't backfire on us." I said. Loki walked over to me and kissed me.

"I promise, I'll protect you. I won't let no harm come to you." Loki said. I smiled and nodded and kissed him again.

"Hey, you two, you can make out later. We're ready to go!" Fandral said jokingly. I just shook my head and laughed. We mounted our horses and rode to the Bifrost, where Heimdall awaited us.

"Leave this to me." Loki said as he got off his horse and walked up to Heimdall. "Good Heimdall," Loki started before he was interrupted by Heimdall. Heimdall was a black man with a small beard and mustache and his eyes were an amber color. He wore a golden helmet and always held his sword for the Bifrost.

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall commented. Loki looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked.

"Do you think you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked. I knew we were caught. Heimdall could see and hear everything. He was a gatekeeper for a reason.

"You must be mistaken." Loki tried again before Thor interrupted him. Why must everyone interrupt my husband? It's so uncalled for.

"Enough! Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor asked instead.

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day. I wish to know how that happened." Heimdall explained.

"Then tell no one where we've gone, until we've returned. Understand?" Thor asked, not even waiting for a reply. We started moving forward but I stopped next to Loki.

"What happened? Your silver tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg joked as he passed. I just glared.

"Like you could do any better, Volstagg!" I shouted back. Volstagg just laughed and kept going.

"Heimdall, please alert Father to our whereabouts after we've arrived." Loki said and I looked surprised but understood. Loki didn't want any of us to get hurt or even worse, die. He's trying to save our lives.

"As you wish." Heimdall said. We then continued on into the Bifrost, Loki holding my hand tightly. "Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath, to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim." Heimdall explained. That made me nervous.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Fandral asked.

"To leave the bridge open, would unleash the full power of the Bifrost, and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." Heimdall answered.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor said with too much confidence.

"None do." Heimdall said before sticking the sword into the hole and turning the sword, opening the Bifrost. It was always a sight to behold. We then felt ourselves being sucked into the Bifrost. Loki holding my hand the whole way as headed towards Jotunheim. I just hope things didn't turn out for the worst.

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry everything is moving kinda slow. I promise it'll pick up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. See you next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with my new chapter.**_

 _ **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Thanks, so glad you're liking it. I enjoyed writing this little fic lol**_

 _ **AriesBalorPrincess: Thanks. Oh yes, Meria can be devious. And so true, nobody could stop Thor from going. Hope you like this chapter. :)**_

 _ **Thanks to AriesBalorPrincess, FanGirlForever19, Lily Rozewood, PixieRosedust, anyajuly3, sessysbaby666 for favoriting this story.**_

 _ **And thanks to Aurora Rayne Roe, FanGirlForever19, Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi, RainyEnglishMorning, anyajuly3, sessysbaby666 for alerting this story.**_

 _ **All of you guys rock.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the MCU characters you know. I only own Meria and a little of the modified plot.**_

We arrived on Jotunheim, and I was not feeling good at all. Something wasn't right about this place. I stayed close to Loki and he squeezed my hand, sensing my fear.

"We shouldn't be here." Fandral said and I fully agreed with him. We shouldn't have come at all.

"Let's move." Thor said as he moved ahead. We all followed slowly, my hand on my dagger just in case.

"Where are they?" I asked, not seeing anyone or anything around us. It was quite honestly scaring me.

"Hiding. As cowards always do." Thor said. He should really learn to keep his mouth shut. I honestly didn't even want that question answered.

I froze when I suddenly heard a voice say, "You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor introduced.

"We know who you are." I watched as a tall blue creature with red eyes appeared in front of us from behind a pillar. It was Laufey, King of Jotunheim. This was not good at all.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked, getting straight to the point. We should really leave.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey said. Something was not right about what he said.

"Do not dishonor my Fathers name with your lies!" Thor yelled.

"Your Father is a murderer and a thief!" Laufey yelled back. He kind of has a point... "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." Laufey said. He has another good point...Is it bad that I'm agreeing with him?

"This "boy" has grown tired of your mockery." Thor said, getting ready for battle. We watched as the other Frost Giants appeared and turned their arms into weapons of ice. This was really not good. Loki moved over to Thor and said, "Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother." Thor shot back. Idiot.

"Thor, Loki is trying to save us, would you listen to him for once." I said on his other side. The big oaf was gonna get us killed.

"Enough, Meria. You should know your place as well." Thor said, glaring at me. I wasn't gonna stand down. Thor may be the future king of Asgard, but now, he wasn't a King and I will not bow to him.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do." Laufey said looking at Thor.

"Thor, you need to think. You're gonna get us all killed." I seethed, still glaring at him.

"Listen to the girl. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey said. Who would have thought a Frost Giant would take my side. This was just weird.

"We will accept, your most gracious offer." Loki said for us. Loki backed away from Thor, as did I. "Come on, brother." Loki said to Thor. Thor was quiet for a moment before he started following us.

"Run back home, Little Princess." Laufey taunted.

"Damn." "Idiot." Loki and I said, respectively.

Thor just grinned and swung his hammer and hit Laufey, sending him flying. "Next?" He asked another Frost Giant and hit him as well. I quickly grabbed my knives and coated them in magic, making the edges longer and sharper but they couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Anybody who couldn't detect magic, wouldn't be able to see that the knives were longer and more lethal. A frost giant came at me and I quickly brought my knife up and stabbed him in the chest and kicked him away.

I watched as the other Warriors drew their weapons and began fighting. Loki threw a small dagger at a Frost Giant that was coming at him. Another Frost Giant was coming at him from behind and I quickly threw one of my daggers and it hit him dead in the chest. Loki turned around as the Frost Giant fell to the ground. He then looked at me and I nodded and winked before throwing a ball of magic at another Giant that was running towards me.

I suddenly heard Volstagg yell out, "Don't let them touch you!" I turned around and I was suddenly hit in the arm by two ice daggers. I couldn't help but yell out at the pain as I kneeled on the ground, holding my arm in pain. I suddenly saw two frost giants coming at me. I quickly cast a spell and sent it through the ground, sending the giants flying away from me. I grabbed two mini daggers and threw them at the Giants and killed them on the spot. I quickly pulled the ice out, despite the massive pain going through my arm.

I stood up and looked for Loki, he was suddenly grabbed on the arm by the Giant's hand and I watched in horror as his arm turned blue, but not the blue that an arm would turn by frostbite. This was completely different. "Loki!" I yelled. And that yell brought Loki to realization and he quickly stabbed the Frost Giant and killed him. I rushed over as his arm returned to normal. "What happened?" I asked confused and worried.

"I do not know." Loki said in a daze. He then looked at my arm and quickly moved my hand. "Meria, are you okay?"

"I will be fine, Loki. It is only a minor wound." I said, not wanting him to worry about anything right now. We suddenly heard a yell and I nearly cried when I saw that Fandral had been impaled by ice through his body. Loki quickly killed the Frost Giant that sent the attack. This was not good. We had to flee. Someone was gonna end up dying considering me and Fandral were both injured now, though his was worse.

"Thor! We have to go!" I yelled at Thor, as Volstagg and Hogun pulled Fandral from the ice.

"Then go!" Thor yelled back, still fighting the Frost Giants. That oaf was gonna get himself killed. Why couldn't he just for once listen to us.

We froze as ice began cracking and a giant creature broke free of the ice. Now we really had to move. "Run!" Volstagg yelled as he picked up Fandral and carried him away. Loki grabbed my arm as we ran.

"Thor!" Loki yelled as we ran. Unfortunately, while running away, Loki and I got separated and I ended up running with Sif. The creature moved its tail, which was spiked and tried to hit Sif and me. Luckily, I moved out of the way before the spike could hit me and Sif managed to dodge as well. Suddenly, the ice began breaking and Sif and I had to maneuver our way through the ice, hoping we wouldn't fall. Luckily, the dog creature fell between the cracks as we ran.

We soon arrived at the edge of a cliff and I stood next to Loki. "Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg yelled out but unfortunately, no bridge opened. I hope Heimdall went and retrieved the Allfather. Suddenly, the creature showed its ugly head in front of us and we backed up from the edge. I hung on to Loki in fear. Please, don't let it end like this.

Suddenly, Thor came and flew right through the creature, killing it. Well, that worked out. Thor landed in front us and turned. His grin quickly fell as we all turned and saw we were surrounded by Frost Giants. Loki held onto me tightly as the Giants came at us. Suddenly the bridge opened and Odin appeared in front of us. Loki and I stood behind Thor as he yelled out, "Father! We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin yelled at Thor, who immediately went silent. We're doomed.

"Allfather. You look weary." Laufey said with a smirk.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin said.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey started.

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now, before there's further bloodshed." Odin explained. I could tell Odin did not wanna deal with this.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for...war and death." Laufey finished, not wanting to be bargained with. Great, looks like Thor started a war.

"So be it." Odin said as Laufey tried to stab Odin with an ice dagger, before he could be touched, Odin opened the Bifrost and we traveled back to Asgard.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked angrily.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin asked, equally as furious, maybe more so since Thor destroyed the treaty. I could feel the stab wounds starting to hurt badly since the adrenaline was wearing off.

"I was protecting my home." Thor said.

"You cannot protect your friends or sister! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin exclaimed. "Get him to the healing room! Now!" Odin commanded, before turning to me and said in a softer tone, "Meria, I want you to go to the healing room as well, understand?"

"Yes, Allfather." I said. I looked at Loki and he nodded.

"I'll check on you later." Loki whispered. I nodded and left, heading to the healing room along with the others. I had a bad feeling something was gonna happen.

 _ **And that's the end. Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review and let me know what you think. You all are just awesome. See you next chapter. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with my new chapter. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was out of town on vacation and didn't have my laptop with me and then as soon as I arrived home, I ended up catching a bad cold but here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**_

 _ **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Thanks, Meria has definitely become on of my fav OC's to write.**_

 _ **AriesBalorPrincess: Well, Meria is a tough little cookie. lol. Here's the next chapter for ya.**_

 _ **KilianFloyd: Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

 _ **Thanks to KilianFloyd and shadowkitten11 for favoriting this story.**_

 _ **And thanks to KilianFloyd, KittyMischief and shadowkitten11 for alerting this story.**_

 _ **All of you guys rock.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the MCU characters you know. I only own Meria and a little of the modified plot.**_

"Meria!" Loki said as he walked in. The healers had just finished wrapping my wounds up and I was dressing back into my armor. "Are you alright?" Loki asked while kissing me deeply.

"I'm fine, my love." I said while smiling and wrapping my good arm around his waist. "My wounds will heal up in no time. Fandral is gonna be fine too." I explained.

"I'm glad." Loki said while kissing my forehead.

"So, what happened with Thor? Is he gonna be punished?" I asked worried.

"Thor was..." Loki paused for a moment and I became worried. I could see the devastation in his eyes. What happened?

"What happened, Loki? Please tell me." I pleaded.

"He was striped of his powers and banished to Midgard." Loki explained, his voice carrying sadness.

"What?" I asked, shocked and confused. "Banished. Why would Odin...?"

"I don't know but unfortunately there is nothing I can do. Honestly, it's for the best." Loki said and I looked at him shocked. "I know it sounds bad but maybe it's a good thing. Thor started a war with his arrogance and pride. He wasn't fit to be a King at this moment." Loki explained further. I nodded. Loki was right, Thor was out of control. His naïve attitude almost got everyone killed, especially me and Fandral.

"I agree. Maybe it is for the best." I said. "Come, I wanna relax and see how Fandral is doing." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. I knew I should be resting and Mother was probably gonna kill me for it but I did want to check on Fandral and the others, no doubt they know of what happened to Thor.

We soon arrived and went inside the room to see the others lounging around. "Fandral, how are you feeling?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I'm doing fine, Lady Meria. I'll just be sore for a while and won't be able to do much." Fandral explained. I nodded, glad he was okay. He was actually the one warrior I was close too. He was basically my best friend so I didn't wanna lose him just yet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. It'll just be sore for a while and won't be able to really use my arm until it heals." I said while shrugging.

"We should never have let him go." Sif said, pulling me and Fandral away from our conversation. Loki stood off to the side.

"There was no stopping him." Volstagg said, eating a small thing of food. When did this man not eat?

"At least he's only banished, not dead." Fandral said this time.

"Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." I said this go around.

"How did the guard even know?" Fandral asked.

"I told him." Loki finally said. They all looked at him shocked except for me, since I was with him when he said it.

"What?" Sif said and I could see anger pulling through her eyes. I quickly went and stood in front of Sif and we had a stare down.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should have never reached Jotunheim." Loki explained.

"You told the guard."

"Loki saved our lives. And Thor's." I said angrily. Why couldn't nobody see that Thor was in the wrong and Loki was in the right? It wasn't right at all.

"I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did." Loki explained. I did feel for Loki. He just wanted to make sure nobody died. He never wanted Thor banished.

"Loki, you must go to the Allfather, and convince him to change his mind!" Sif said walking around me and up to him.

"And if I do, then what? Meria and I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" Loki shot back before leaving. I really should check on him later. I also knew he was troubled about what happened to him on Jotunheim with his arm turning blue.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif said. I glared and stormed up to her.

"How dare you speak ill of my husband?! You don't know anything about him." I getting right into her face. "Yes, he's always been envious of his brother, but he loves him dearly and he was devastated when he told me that Thor had been banished so don't you ever say anything about his feelings. If you do, you'll regret it." I said angrily. Fandral had to come and pull me away from Sif before I decided to do something bad.

"Calm down, Lady Meria." Fandral said and I calmed a little but I was still angry. "We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives." Fandral said as he released me, making sure I wouldn't attack Sif.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogun said and I turned to look at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How dare he? I went after him but Fandral held me back again.

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandral said. I fought out of his arms and sent a ball of magic at the wall, clattering the decorations onto the floor. For some reason, I felt the power of my magic rising. It had been a long time since I've done this.

"Meria, calm down. Your eyes are purple." Volstagg said. I turned my head and saw the closest mirror and he was right, I could see my eyes had turned a dark purple. I mentally began to calm myself down and my eyes returned to their dark amber color.

"Watch how speak of my husband." I said turning and walking toward the doors. "My husband is no traitor." I then left the room. I walked down the halls, feeling Loki's magic mix with mine. Why was his magic leading to the Weapons Vault? I rushed over and past the guards and watched as Odin fell to the ground with Loki saying, "You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" A Frost Giant?

"Loki!" I said, rushing over to Odin's side. Loki stood in shock and kneeled next to me. "Guards! Come quickly!" I yelled. The guards rushed into the room and took Odin to his chambers. Why would he go into an Odin's sleep now? While we waited on the healers to check on Odin. I put up a magic barrier so no one could hear our conversation. "Loki, what happened?"

"It doesn't concern you, Meria." Loki said, pacing.

"Doesn't concern me? Odin is our father, Loki. I have a right to know." I said getting angry. What was with this attitude?

"He's not my Father! He's not even your father-in-law!" Loki yelled. I stood there frozen.

"What do you mean? Of course he is. He raised you!" I said. "Loki, tell me what the hell is going on?" I yelled, my magic releasing from my hands. Just great, no doubt my eyes were purple.

"You really want to know, fine! Turns out you didn't marry an Asgardian man, you married a monster. I'm a Frost Giant!" Loki shouted. I froze in shock.

"That's why your arm turned blue?" I asked.

"Yes, turns out my father is none other than Laufey himself. Never once, did he ever tell me what I was." Loki said desperately.

"Loki..." I said moving towards him.

"Stay away, Meria. I'm not who you think I am." Loki said with seriousness and sadness but I ignored him and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Loki, I could care less that you are a Frost Giant. You could be a damn dwarf for all I care. I love you and nothing is gonna change that. You are my husband and I vowed to stay by your side and I plan to stay." I explained, putting my hands on his cheeks.

"How could you love a monster?" Loki asked. I sighed and kissed him.

"You're not a monster. You're Loki of Asgard. I didn't marry an Asgardian, I didn't marry a Frost Giant, I married a man named Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. I love you, Loki, and nothing will ever change that." I said. Loki then kissed me deeply. Things had been calm for now but I fear of what lies in the future.

 _ **And that's the end. Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review and let me know what you think. You all are just awesome. See you next chapter. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone, what's up? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy the last few weeks and I'm gonna try and update as much as I can since my new job is gonna take a lot of my time when October 8th hits. So bear with me on that._**

 _ **AriesBalorPrincess: I agree, it really is hard not to feel for him. And glad you enjoy the Meria and Sif rivalry. I had fun writing it lol. Enjoy this chapter. :)**_

 _ **Thanks to Choking On a Dream, Saphem, and hrodenhaver for favoriting this story.**_

 _ **And thanks to Maria EduardaB for alerting this story.**_

 _ **All of you guys rock and hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki or any of the Marvel characters that you know and love. I only own Meria and my alterations to the plot.**_

After Odin fell into his sleep, Loki had taken the role as King of Asgard. I was happy for him but it was a terrible way to become a King. I walked to the Throne Room in a dark purple dress since I wasn't doing anything important today since my arm still wasn't one hundred percent.

I soon arrived and went inside. I had to admit, Loki looked amazing on the throne. It was a sight that I wish wasn't temporary. I walked up to him and he held his hand out and I took it. "I have to say, you look very good sitting on this throne." I said with a small little smirk. Loki chuckled and kissed my hand. Damn, how I wish there were no guards.

"In time." Loki whispered as if he knew what I was thinking. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. Loki smirked at it and I swatted him on the shoulder.

"Shut up." I whispered back and took my spot beside him.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently!" Sif called as her and the Warriors Three entered and were shocked to see Loki and I at the throne.

"My friends." Loki said casually, like this was everyday life. Well, it kind of would be now until Odin woke up, but we didn't know when or if that would happen.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked, confused.

"Father has fallen into the Odin-sleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki explained.

"We would speak with her." Sif said with a look of anger on her face.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me, your King." Loki replied. The others looked at each other before kneeling and Fandral said, "My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Loki then stood up and walked forward. Damn, he looked good. Who knew my weakness would be a commanding Loki? "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard." He explained.

"Yes, of course."

"Good, then you wait for my word." Loki said, dismissing them.

"If I may beg the indulgence of your majesty." Volstagg said this go around, "To perhaps reconsider-," but Loki interrupted him, "We're done!" They all stood and left the throne room while Loki sat down and sighed. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will work out, my love." I said quietly. Loki gave me a look before looking at the guards.

"Guards, leave us, and allow no one inside until I allow it." Loki commanded. The guards looked unsure for a moment but then left the room. Once they were gone, I was suddenly pulled down and ended up in Loki's lap.

"Loki, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." I said skeptically. Loki just smirked and pulled me down into a fierce kiss. I moaned into the kiss despite being surprised. I reached up and removed his helmet before running my hands through his black hair. Loki moved his hands over my body before placing them on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel him through the fabric of his pants. I couldn't help but thrust my hips onto it and he groaned. We soon broke the kiss to get air and Loki began kissing the side of my neck.

"Loki, my love, we shouldn't be doing this here." I said, moaning despite my reluctance.

"Do you really want to stop?" He asked before kissing lower, his hand traveling up under my dress to my undergarments, stroking my core. I gasped and moaned, moving against his hand. "Thought so." Loki said cocky since I never replied to him. Cocky bastard. He was so lucky I loved him for it.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I groaned. Loki snickered but instead of kissing me, his other hand loosened the strings that held my dress together as it fell off my shoulders. He pulled the dress down, allowing my breasts to be exposed.

"I have a better idea." Loki said with a look full of lust and began biting and sucking my breasts. I wrapped my hands around him to bring him closer. Loki pleasured my body relentlessly and I felt like I was gonna lose it. I quickly undid his belt and began pulling his pants down. Loki slightly lifted his hips to make it easier to pull them down just enough to expose his member, wrapping my fingers around it and pumping it. Loki groaned and bit me on my uninjured shoulder. I winced a little but enjoyed it more. I used his precum to coat his member. Loki took my undergarments off and tossed them beside us. "Pleasure me, my Queen." Loki whispered in my ear. I blushed and moaned.

"Of course, my King." I replied back and lowered myself onto his member and began riding him. We both moaned and groaned, pleasure filling us both. I began riding him faster, needing to release so bad. "Loki, please. I'm about to..." I whispered, desperate for release.

"I'm close as well." Loki said while placing one hand on my cheek, his other reaching down and rubbing me, adding extra pleasure. I yelled out before Loki covered my mouth with his, kissing deeply and lovingly. I kissed back just as passionately.

"Loki." I whispered as I came and Loki followed soon after, releasing into me and groaning my name. We sat there, gathering our composure and relishing in the moment. I was soon composed enough to move and grab my underwear as Loki tucked himself back in. I walked over and kissed him lovingly. "That was fun." I said with a small smirk.

"Yes, it was enjoyable, my dear." Loki replied with a smirk of his own. I grabbed his helmet and placed it back on top of his head and making him look presentable.

"Shall I see you in our chambers tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I shall join you later." Loki said. I nodded and headed towards the door and said with a smile, "I love you, my King."

"And I you, my Queen." Loki replied back. I smiled and left.

I walked down the hall to our chambers and I heard someone say, "Meria." I looked and saw Sif.

"Sif, what can I do for you?" I asked curious and acting coy. I knew what she wanted to ask and I already knew my answer.

"Don't play coy with me, Meria. Get your husband to change Thor's sentence. He should be here with us!" Sif practically yelled but I didn't flinch or back away.

"Loki's decision is final. He won't change his mind just cause I talked to him. Thor shall remain banished." I said, beginning to turn away.

"You are just as bad as Loki. You both don't care about Thor. All you want is the throne!" Sif said and I quickly turned around and held a knife to her.

"Don't patronize me, Sif. You don't know anything about my feelings. Yes, I've always preferred Loki as King of Asgard but I love Thor and support him, but what he has put us through cannot be ignored. He caused a war between us and Jotunheim and I plan on doing anything to protect my home." I pressed the knife closer to her. "And don't forget, just because I'm a sorceress, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight with weapons. You of all people should know that. Loki's decision is final. Have a nice day." I said and walked down the hall, ignoring Sif. This really was annoying.

 _ **And that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you next chapter. Read and review and let me know what you think. Buh-bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, how's it going everyone! Back with Chapter 6 of my Thor story. I want to thank everyone for the support and this story will have one more chapter before this ends and I'll move on to the Avengers. So, if you wanna see more of the story, make sure to check that one out as well.**_

 ** _AriesBalorPrincess_** : _**Here's the next one for ya. Always enjoy your reviews bestie lol**_

 ** _Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi:_ _So very true lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _Nessa:_** ** _Thanks! I hope you keep reading this and enjoy it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Thor or any of its characters. I only own Meria and some of the modified plot._**

It had been a few days since Loki took the throne. After Sif failed at convincing me, the other three tried talking to me. I said no to all of them, but it hurt to say no to Fandral. Like I said, he was my best friend and I hated disappointing him. During this time, I had taken to doing the things Frigga would be doing and I hadn't spent any time with Loki for a while. Unfortunately, our little triste in the throne room hadn't caused me to become pregnant with a child. Was I destined to not become a mother? Loki and I had been married for many years now and it still hurt that we did not have any children running around. It broke my heart.

I was currently visiting Frigga and Odin. Loki would be arriving soon to check on us. Despite not being Odin's actual son, he cared for him very well. "Meria, dear, something troubles you. What is it?" Frigga asked and I looked at her shocked.

"Nothing's bothering me, Mother. You shouldn't worry about me though. You have plenty to deal with right now." I said, trying to drop the conversation. Frigga sighed and moved from her seat and came to sit next to me.

"Meria, you are like a daughter to me, even before you married Loki. I will always worry over you and my sons. Now, what troubles you?" Frigga asked, while putting her hand on mine. I contemplated it for a moment before deciding to tell her the truth.

"Will I ever become a mother, Frigga?" I asked scared. I looked at her and she gave me a surprised look.

"What has brought this on?" Frigga asked.

"Loki and I have been married for many years now and we haven't produced even one child together. Am I infertile or something? Can I not bare children for Loki and I to love and raise?" I said, trying to keep myself from breaking down.

"Meria, dear, there is always a timing for everything. I'm sure you will have beautiful children one day." Frigga explained.

"But what if I don't? I don't want Loki to hate me because I can't bare any children for him." I said, scared.

"Dear, Loki loves you. He could never hate you for that. If he did, he wouldn't still be here with you and I would also give him a good scolding as well." Frigga said, smiling a little at the end. I smiled and hugged her. "And I'm very sure Odin would be livid with his son as well." She added later. I laughed a little and looked at Odin.

"Will he ever wake up?" I asked, sadly.

"I do not know, Meria." She answered back just as sadly, if not more. I placed my hand on hers and we sat in silence. We soon heard a knock on the door and Frigga answered, "Come in." I knew it was Loki, I could sense his magic. The door opened, revealing Loki and I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Frigga also stood up and hugged her son before taking her original seat, as Loki and I sat together. It was quiet for a moment before Frigga said, "I never get used to seeing him like this. But he's put it off for so long now. But I fear..." She trailed off. I was glad, I didn't want to hear her say it.

"How long will it last?" Loki asked, looking over to her and holding my hand tightly.

"I don't know. This time, it's different, we were unprepared." Frigga answered, putting her hand on Odin's hand.

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked. I figured he would ask that. He wanted answers and I didn't blame him. I squeezed his hand in support and he held it just as tightly.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we are your family." She answered. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us, and your brother." She added.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki asked.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga said. After a few moments, Loki stood up to leave. I decided to leave with him since I wanted Frigga to have her space and her time with her husband. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Remember what I told you, and you can always come to me to talk." Frigga whispered. I nodded and left with Loki.

"Loki, where are you heading?" I asked curiously.

"I'm heading to Midguard to talk to Thor." Loki answered honestly. I froze for a second, shocked at the answer.

"Are you bringing him back home?" I asked surprised.

"No, I'm severing ties with him completely." Loki explained and I was even more shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked but Loki just stayed silent. I frowned and created a wall to stop Loki in tracks. He looked at me surprised and curious. "What are you gonna do, Loki?"

"I'm gonna make sure Thor stays on Midguard. I'm telling him that Father has died and mother refuses to allow him to return." Loki answered with no regret in his voice.

"Loki, why are you doing this?" I asked. "You know this is wrong on so many levels."

"Thor has destroyed this peaceful life we had because of his actions. I can't risk that happening again. Meria, one day, you and I will have children and I want them to know peace, not turmoil that our brother will cause. I need to do everything in my power to protect you and our future." Loki said, placing his hands on my shoulder and gripping them. Luckily, my shoulder was practically healed.

"Loki, there has to be another way besides lying to your brother about your father." I said, placing my hands on the sides of his face. I tried to suggest. I don't feel right about any of this.

"I'm sorry, Meria. But there is no other way." He said, kissing me on my forehead and leaving. I couldn't go. I couldn't watch Loki destroy his brother's life by so few words.

A few hours later, Loki returned. It must have been done. "Loki, you've returned."

"Yes, but Meria, it's time you learned the truth. I want you to go with me to Jotunheim." Loki said and I looked at him confused.

"Why are we traveling to Jotunheim; considering we're on the brink of war with them?" I said confused and distraught.

"And I'm going to make sure this war doesn't happen." Loki said and I quieted down. How was he gonna end it and prevent a war from breaking out? "I'll explain everything afterward. Trust me." He said and he almost sounded pleading. I sighed.

"Fine, I shall join you but let me change first." I said, giving in. Loki nodded and said, "I'll be by the bridge." I nodded and headed to my chambers and changed into my purple battle armor. I then put on my black cloak and met up with Loki. We then traveled to the Bifrost where Loki requested for us to be sent to Jotunheim. I could tell Heimdall didn't trust Loki but opened the Bifrost and sent us to Jotunheim. We soon arrived and went to see Laufey, Loki's birth father. I felt a barrier surround us, closing us off from Heimdall listening in, I knew this was gonna be bad.

As soon as Laufey saw us, he commanded, "Kill them."

"After all I've done for you?" Loki asked, not feeling threatened at all. I was confused. What had Loki done for them?

"So, you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard." Laufey said and I stood there shocked. Loki had let them in? It explained so much on why they couldn't be detected but why would Loki...

"That was just a bit of fun really. To ruin my brother's big day and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer." Loki explained. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I will hear you." Laufey relented.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lies." Loki explained. I froze on the spot. Loki, why are you doing this? I wanted to say something but I was frozen silent.

"Why not kill him yourselves?" Laufey asked suspicious.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a King who had murdered his predecessor, and I refuse to allow my wife to dirty her hands with something like this. She is my Queen." Loki answered back, blocking me from view. "Once Odin is dead, I will return the casket to you and you can return Jotunheim to all it's uh.." Loki paused, looking around. "Glory." He finished.

"I...accept." Laufey agreed. I couldn't believe this was happening. Loki was betraying Asgard...

Loki and I returned to Asgard and saw Heimdall watching us. "What troubles you, Gatekeeper?" Loki asked walking around Heimdall.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you or hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants that had entered this Realm." Heimdall answered. He already suspected Loki.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." Loki replied back. Loki should know his silver tongue does not work with Heimdall. He wasn't an idiot like the other buffoons.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see." Heimdall shot back. This was not gonna be good in the long run. But I needed to stop Loki, I love him dearly, but I also love my home and the road Loki is going down is not good. I don't want to lose him.

"You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?" Loki asked.

"No."

"And why is that?" Loki asked again.

"Because he is my King and I'm sworn to obey him." Heimdall answered.

"He was your King and you are sworn to obey me now. Yes?" Loki prodded on.

"Yes." Heimdall said but I know he said it reluctantly. Odin or Thor would be his true King, not Loki. I might just use that to my advantage.

"Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done." Loki said, walking away. I followed behind him and when we arrived at the palace, all the anger went through me.

"How could you, Loki?!" I yelled out angrily. "I can't believe you were the one to let those Frost Giants into Asgard. What were you thinking?!" I yelled.

"I did it to save this kingdom from my idiotic brother's rule. You know as well as I, if he was King now, we would already be fighting in Jotunheim." Loki replied right back.

"Loki, you're the one that set this whole thing into motion. If you hadn't helped those Frost Giants in the first place, Thor would have never went to Jotunheim!" I yelled back. "You may have been trying to protect Asgard, but you put Asgard in danger." I said.

"Watch how you speak to me, Meria. You may be my wife but you will not talk out of turn." Loki said.

"Oh, don't even start that with me, Loki. You know I never follow the customs. And the fact you're planning to have your own father murdered by them is something I cannot stand by and watch!" I yelled.

"Meria, I have a plan. Father is not gonna be murdered. I plan to slay Laufey and use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim and the Frost Giants." Loki explained and I froze.

"Loki, why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to refrain myself from crying.

"To protect you and our mother and this Kingdom." Loki answered. I shook my head and turned to walk away.

"I'm going to go rest. This day has exhausted me. I'll see you later." I said and walked away to our chambers. I reached our chambers and cried. I was losing my husband and I didn't know what to do to change his mind. He clearly wasn't gonna listen to me and he probably wouldn't listen to Thor either. I needed to talk to Heimdall. I summoned my magic and teleported to the Bifrost. "Heimdall, I must speak with you."

"About the King." Heimdall said. I nodded.

"I need to stop him. I'm gonna retrieve the Warriors Three and Lady Sif and you must send them to Earth and bring back Thor. I fear he is the only one who can stop him. I can't stop him even though it breaks my heart." I explained.

"Do what you must, my Queen. I will gladly obey your orders." Heimdall bowed. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Heimdall. I shall send the Warriors Three and Sif to you." I explained. Heimdall nodded and I returned to the palace and arrived to where the others were staying.

I could overhear the conversation about wanting to bring Thor back themselves and Fandral had told them to be quiet, that Heimdall might be listening. That was when I made my presence known, "Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif." I announced coming in. The others looked at me shocked. "Heimdall request your presence."

"We're doomed." Fandral said. I laughed a little.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. Just trust me and go before Loki finds out." I said seriously at the end. The others looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and called for a guard. "Escort them to Heimdall, please? And do not say anything to Loki."

"Yes, my Queen." The guard said and motioned them to follow him to the Bifrost. The others soon followed behind. Fandral walked by and placed his hand on my head before messing up my hair.

"Dammit, Fandral." I said annoyed and fixing my hair. He just laughed and left. I smiled and returned to my chambers, watching as the Bifrost opened and sent them to Earth. I just hoped Heimdall would be okay.

 _ **And that's the end. You all know the drill. Read and review and let me know what you think! See you all next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, I'm back and I am so sorry for the wait. I've been busy at my new job which takes 90% of my time these days, plus I've been sick with an Upper Respiratory Infection and Walking Pneumonia. But thank you to everyone who stuck with me on this story. You guys are the real MVP!**_

 _ **I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me and helps me to keep writing these stories.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel movies. If I did, my characters would have been in them lol**_

"Loki, what has happened?!" I asked, seeing Loki heading towards the Bifrost, no doubt.

"It seems Heimdall disobeyed my commands. Stay here, Meria. I shall return shortly." Loki said and left. I stood there worriedly. I wonder if Heimdall will tell Loki that I helped them. In a way I hoped he wouldn't, but at the same time, I don't regret what I did. My husband needed to be stopped.

After a while, Loki returned and I couldn't help but ask, "What happened?"

"Heimdall is no longer gatekeeper and he has been taken care of." Loki explained.

"What did you do?" I asked following beside him.

"It is none of your concern, Meria. I don't need to explain everything to you." Loki answered and I frowned.

"Loki, what happened to you trusting me with everything that you told me until now?" I asked, annoyed and hurt.

"Because, I want you to be safe. I revealed too much to you when I shouldn't have, knowing most of it would upset you. I don't want to see you this angry with me anymore." Loki said. I looked at the floor in despair. Despite everything he's done, he has always thought about me with every action he makes. I sighed and walked in front of him.

"Loki, I may not always agree with your choices and it may cause me to be angry but I will never leave you. I love you so much." I explained. Loki leaned in and kissed me passionately and filled with love.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." Loki said. I smiled.

"And I, you." I replied back. "I think I'll check on your mother and Odin. I haven't seen her for a while." I said. Loki nodded and I left for Odin's room. I guess Heimdall never said anything about me. I was relieved but sad too. Heimdall shouldn't have been punished alone. I just hoped the others would be able to get Thor back here.

I was heading towards the room when I felt something sinister coming through the Bifrost. I rushed to the window and saw the Frost Giants heading this way. This was not good. I needed to warn Frigga. I couldn't allow her to get hurt. I took off and rushed to Odin's room. I always hated that this palace was so huge. Odin's room was not anywhere close to my location.

After a while, I finally arrived and rushed through the door, "Frigga!" I rushed in and grabbed her hands making her stand up.

"What is it, dear?" Frigga asked, worried and confused.

"We have to leave, you'll be in danger here." I said quickly, trying to lure us to the door but Frigga was adamant about staying.

"Meria, what are you going on about?" Frigga asked, trying to make me stop.

"You have to trust me. We need to-," I said and I was suddenly cut off from the door slamming open. I turned and saw Laufey and two other Frost Giants. Frigga went forward and killed one Frost Giant until Laufey attacked her. I threw 3 daggers toward him but the other Frost Giant got in the way and he died. Laufey grabbed me by my neck.

"I knew you would be a problem." Laufey said and I just glared at him. He then threw me and I hit the wall with my side. Laufey then turned to go to Odin's bed. I refused to allow him near Odin. I grabbed another dagger and threw it at him, hitting his shoulder. He yelled out and looked towards me. I quickly sat up so I could stand up, but Laufey was quicker and I was kicked against the wall with his leg. He grabbed me by my neck pulled me up against the wall, choking me.

"I give you credit, girl. You are stubborn but enough with this foolishness. I shall kill you and then kill Odin." Laufey said, squeezing tighter. I wrapped my hands around Laufey's arm, trying to take pressure away from my throat but it was no use. I couldn't breath and I saw black spots in my eyes, my body going limp from having no oxygen. When I felt myself beginning to succumb to the darkness, a blast shot at Laufey, sending him flying away me. I quickly took in big gasps of air, my hand on my throat. I looked and saw Loki standing there, murderous eyes glaring at Laufey.

"How dare you touch my wife!" Loki yelled. Killing me wasn't part of his plan and he was livid that Laufey would even try to kill me. Laufey tried to answer but Loki wouldn't allowed it and shot Laufey with another energy blast, disintegrating him. He then rushed over to me and kneeled next to me. "Are you injured?" Loki asked frantic.

"No..I just...need to catch my breath..." I said, trying to compose my breathing and voice. Frigga was able to get up and rushed over to us and hugged Loki.

"Loki, you saved us." Frigga said. If she only knew what Loki's real plan was.

"I swear to you Mother, that they will pay for what they have done today." Loki said. Frigga helped me stand up.

"Loki!" We heard a familiar voice say. We looked and saw Thor in the doorway

"Thor!" Frigga said, rushing over to hug Thor. "I knew you'd return to us."

"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends! To kill me!" Thor asked and I looked shocked. Loki had sent the Destroyer?

"What?" Frigga asked confused and shocked.

"You must lying. Loki!" I said shocked and hurt. Is this what he didn't want to tell me earlier?

"Well, I must have been enforcing father's last command." Loki admitted, trying to lie his way out. I couldn't believe this. I didn't know what to even say.

"You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been." Thor said.

"It's good to have you back." Loki said, and then suddenly shot Thor was an energy blast. I flinched away from the attack. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki said, leaving to head to the Bifrost.

"Loki, please. You don't need to do this." I said pleadingly. He ignored me and left. I felt tears run down my face. Frigga rushed over and hugged me as I cried. Thor had gotten up and looked at us.

"Meria, I swear to you that I will stop him." Thor said. I nodded and he left to fight his brother. After a few moments, I had calmed down and just stayed with Frigga. I couldn't do anything so why bother. Suddenly, I saw movement and watched happily as Odin had woken up.

"Allfather, thank goodness you've awoken." I said relieved as Frigga and I helped him sit up.

"I must go to my sons." Odin said.

"Odin, you're weak. You just woke up." Frigga said worried.

"I must go and stop them." Odin persisted as he stood up.

"I'll go with him, Frigga. I can't...just sit here, wondering what's going on and worried." I said. Frigga sighed and nodded. Odin was able to right himself and we set off towards the Bifrost. I just hope we could make it in time.

When we arrived, I watched horrified as Thor and Loki began falling off the bridge. Odin quickly rushed forward and grabbed Thor by the leg and Thor grabbed Loki's staff, while Loki held onto the staff. "Loki!" I said landing on my knees beside Odin.

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki yelled.

"No, Loki." Odin said sadly.

I quickly reached out my hand and yelled, "Loki, please, grab my hand!" Loki had looked at us for a moment before his eyes met mine.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

"No, Loki. Don't let go!" I yelled, rushing forward but Loki let go of the staff. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled, moving forward but Odin held onto me to prevent me from falling over. The tears flowed out of my eyes like rivers. "Noooo!" I could hear Thor yelling but I didn't care at that point. I just lost the love of my life.

Everyone celebrated for Thor's return and for Odin returning to the throne. I really didn't feel like celebrating. I had just lost my husband and I didn't know what I would be doing now. There honestly was no point in even living here anymore. I might go back to the countryside of Asgard or move to Midguard.

"Meria." Someone said. I looked and saw Sif standing there. I was not in the mood for her right now.

"What do you want, Sif?" I asked, looking out at the sky, sitting on a railing.

"I wanted to say that I'm very sorry for your loss." Sif said. I instantly got annoyed. I didn't want her pity or her sympathy. "I know it must be hard."

I let out a short sarcastic laugh. "You don't know a thing about how I feel." I spat angrily. "He was the only man I ever loved and now he's gone. Just leave me alone, Sif. I'm not in the mood." I exclaimed, leaving the area. I didn't want to deal with anyone. I went to the training room and let my magic consume me. I knew my eyes turned into their deep purple color and shot blast after blast at anything it could touch.

After releasing all my energy, I fell to my knees and cried. "Loki, why did you have to leave me here?" I cried out.

"Meria." I heard from behind. I looked and saw Thor standing there, looking remorseful.

"What is it, Thor?" I asked, not even having the energy to snap or anything. Thor stayed quiet and walked toward me before falling to his knees.

"Forgive me. I couldn't save Loki." Thor said. I could hear the sadness of his voice. He was hurting just as I was, considering he destroyed the only way he could get back to this, Jane Foster, person, as well as losing his brother.

"I don't blame you, Thor. You tried everything in your power to prevent this devastation." I said, looking at him. "I blame the actions leading up to it, and I hate saying it, but I blame Odin as well. If he had only told Loki the truth from the start, this wouldn't have happened." I explained.

"What truth?" Thor asked. I looked at him shocked. Did Odin or Frigga not tell him? Shit.

"It's not my place to say, Thor. If you'll excuse me, I'm returning to my chambers to rest. I'll see you later." I said as I got up and teleported to my room. I sat on my bed, removing my cloak and looked out the window. I missed him so much. I looked at my wedding ring which was gold with a green gem in the middle. The same color as his eyes.

 _Yes, you'll do nicely._ I heard a voice. I quickly stood up and looked around, scared. I didn't see the portal open up behind me, and suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. Hands wrapped around my body and my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I was pulled back into the portal and everything went black.

 _ **And that's the end of Thor. Thanks for following this story till the end. Meria's story will continue in the Avengers, so don't forget to be on the lookout for it. I will also be introducing my next two characters, although one will be more of a main character than the other. Until then, review and let me know what you thought. See you all in The Avengers.**_


End file.
